The Love and Hate Game
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: [RoyEd] My very own collection of RoyEd drabbles. Fluff, angst, humor, anything!
1. The Love and Hate Game

**Disclaimer: I've barely entered High School and you're accusing me of owning Fullmetal Alchemist. How stupid. You're stupid. **

**A/N: Okay so I've decided to do some drabbles, because when you're sleepy in the orthodontist's office, you think of RoyEd stories, and I can't keep them from you, can I? Well, I could, but I won't, so you're lucky. I know I've already started drabbles in the other one but I have deleted it (OMGYESI'MSORRY?) because they were terrible, except for a few. I will move them into this one if they are WORTHY, so now here we go!**

**The Love and Hate Game**

**—xx—**

**Conversation was forced and uninteresting in the **office of Colonel Roy Mustang. All alone in there were Roy Mustang himself and his young lover Edward Elric, the country-wide famous Fullmetal Alchemist; not the Roy Mustang wasn't famous himself, just in an infamous-famous envied-for-his-looks kind of way; in a Ishbal Rebellion sort of way.

Edward kicked his feet at the ground, shifting his glance to the black-haired man every few seconds, occasionally letting out a sigh that clearly said, "I'm bored, entertain me." Roy was leaning back in his chair staring at his blank desk. There was clearly nothing to do. He had managed, in his earlier bored state, before Edward had entered the room, to finish the small amount of paperwork and now had nothing to do except ball little pieces of paper up and attempt to play pool with them. As he made a shot for his mug (the back left pocket) he looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Hey, Ed, want to play a game?" He intertwined his fingers on the desktop and looked for his response.

"What are you talking about, bastard?" Edward sat up a little, glad for even a bit of conversation. "If it's another one of your sex games, you know we can't do it _here_, Hawkeye caught us last time."

"No, no," the colonel assured, leaning forward in his seat, "This game is all verbal. It's called the Love and Hate Game."

Edward blinked, "The what?"

"Hmm, I see you're interested. Well it's very simple," He continued, "It's a game where you say one thing you don't like about someone, and then you have to follow it with something you like."

"Why the hell would you want to play a game like that?" Edward raised an eyebrow, surprised by Mustang's sudden whimsy.

"Well, I'm bored, you're bored, so I figured it'd be something to do." Roy sighed heavily, "but I guess you don't want to do it." He leaned back in his chair for a moment, hoping the eldest Elric would take the bait.

He did. "Who said I didn't?"

Roy smiled before leaning back on the desk and saying, "Well, then let's do it. I'll start." He cleared his throat. "I hate when you rant, but I like your singing voice."

Edward's face flushed, "W-what? When d-did you hear m-my s-singing voice?"

Roy smiled and cocked his head innocently, "You sing quite loud in the shower. I can hear you outside of the door. Now go."

Edward stared at him before looking away, "Um, well… well I hate the way you hold your power over me, but I _like_ your," he searched his mind, "I like your house."

Roy frowned, "My _house?_ That's no fun. Ok, then… I hate how far down I have to bend to kiss you, but I like the way you kiss."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO DAMN SHORT THAT YOU'D HAVE TO LAY DOWN TO KISS THEM?" Edward huffed and then returned back to his overturned chair. "_I hate how you call me short"_ he hissed, then murmured, "But I love how tall you are." He averted his eyes, then flushed, "Not that I l-love you!"

"Ah, what's said is said. I'm glad you like me tall," he smiled softly as Ed's eye contact caught his. "I hate how loud you scream at me, but I like how loud you scream _for_ me."

Ed smirked at the implications, "I hate how often I have to see you in that uniform, but I like your hair."

"My hair? What does that have to do with my uniform?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't find anything I _liked_ about your uniform. Besides, you didn't say they had to have anything to do with each other."

"True, true," Roy smiled, "I hate your crazy reasoning for everything, but I like when you use it for my benefit."

Edward frowned, "When have I done that?"

"Well, there was that time at that party…" Roy waved his finger in the air, "…someone said that I was only where I was because I had friends in higher ranks than me, and you cut in and started saying what good I had done." Roy smiled softly at the memory.

"Oh," Edward said, "Right. Well, I hate your reputation with women and how many of them you've done, but I love how experienced you are because of it."

"I'm sure you are. I hate how inexperienced you are, but I like how energetic you are in bed."

"Are you sure this isn't going to turn into another sex game? I hate how much you have to work, but I like seeing you afterwards." Edward let out a genuine smile before looking away.

Roy stood up and sat on the couch across from the one Edward had claimed as his own. "I hate how uncaring you can be, but I love how you can understand me and make me forget my problems," Roy admitted.

Edward blinked before turning bright red. "I don't do it on purpose."

"Oh, right," Roy said sarcastically, "How could I be so stupid?"

"Whatever, Mustang," Edward folded his arms into his chest, "I hate your sarcasm, but I… I also like how you can understand me."

"Awwww," Roy said with a wide smile, "_Ed, how cute!_"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD!" He stood up and walked straight for the door, "FORGET IT, GUESS WHAT! I HATE YOU AND I HATE YOU! HAH!" He reached for the door and slammed it open, only to let two bullets skim right by his head.

"ED, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WORK, PLEASE QUIET DOWN!" Riza sounded pissed. Edward obeyed and chose to shut the door, returning to the room. As he sat down, he scowled and said, "Fine, I'll keep playing. It's your turn."

"I hate your temper, but I like how you always choose me." Roy smiled again.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "Who said I _always_ chose you?"

There was a long silence where Edward was trying to find something he truly hated about Roy. Roy's eyes stared into searching gold ones until they stopped and seemed to find something.

"I hate this game, but I love you."

Roy blinked, "What?"

"You heard me." Edward pouted, refusing to repeat the words.

"Well, Ed," Roy said, standing up and walking round to his seat, sitting dangerously close to him, "I hate that I can't find any flaws in you right now, but I love you, too." He stared right into Ed's eyes, which only lay inches away.

"This game sucks," Edward inched closer, "We should, y'know, do something else."

"Got anything in mind?" Roy's hand rested on Edward's thigh, which flinched at the touch.

The two stared at each other for a while before Edward said curtly, "Sex games?"

"Fuck Hawkeye, rip off them clothes."

They figured getting shot would at least not be boring.

**—xx—**

xx**BONUS**xx

**Riza Hawkeye flinched as she heard **a loud thumping in the office of her superior officer. Everyone in the room knew what he was doing in there, and most of them were listening (at the door, nonetheless). When Edward let out a loud scream that sounded like, "YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING TEASE," Riza scooted her chair out with such force that it knocked over. She walked calmly with a look of murder on her face, arriving at the door and practically kicking the two boys listening in at the door away. He raised her fist and knocked on the door three swift times.

"Boys, if you do not put some clothes on and stop doing what you're doing in there, I might have to shoot you."

There was a long silence before you could hear Roy say in a punch-drunk voice, "She's going to shoot us anyway."

Edward agreed softly before the two were heard moving and another door was opened and closed with a light clicked.

They had locked everyone out of his supply closet. Hawkeye softly sighed and dropped her gun. They got away today. She'd just have to get them twice as much next time.

**—xx—**

**A/N: **_Okay, here we go. Horray drabbles. It's just something else to distract me from Waiting Game, I suppose. –sigh- Oh well, enjoy. I have three other drabbles to do that I have up here –points to head— so horray for you._

_Love you all_

_Ales_


	2. Music

**Disclaimer: I don't think that Fullmetal Alchemist could be owned by just _one_ person. That would be too heavy a weight. Perhaps there are ten Hiromus, and that's how it works. I could never own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**I also do not own From First to Last or the Beatles. DAMN I WISH I OWNED THE BEATLES!**

**A/N: Okay, so before you read this, I want you to know (just in case you haven't read my profile, urchins) that I am a huge Beatles fan. I pretty much know all the lyrics to every song and the randomest of facts, so I just want to get this clear. IN NO WAY AM I DISSING THE BEATLES IN THIS FIC. For once, my fic has a reason to be. In this story, Ed and Roy are kind of like my two interests in music, The Beatles and Newer Music. So when you're reading this, don't think that I'm trying to say that either of the music is bad. Just to let you know. **

**Okay. I'm done.**

**Music**

**—xx—**

**Roy Mustang let out a sigh as he fumbled for his keys.** He was looking forward to some peace and quiet after a very headache-making day at work. The keys fell from his hands and he bent down to get them, cursing his whole staff. Today, Havoc and Fuery were fighting, which somehow involved Roy, when Fuery came, literally crying, to Roy, complaining about Havoc and asking what to do. He really wasn't sure how many times he said, "Sergeant, I don't know. I don't know. Solve your own problems." Hawkeye had brought in Black Hayate and Breda was running around screaming. Fallman kept bringing his own paperwork to the colonel, asking the stupidest of questions repetitively, like, "Where do I sign?" and "How do you pronounce this word?"

Now all he wanted was to open this door and meet Edward, who was going to be reading in his library silently. "Silence," He breathed. Somehow, Roy, in his state of want for peace and quiet, could not hear the booming rock music emitting from the door, so when he opened it, he nearly fell backwards onto the sidewalk. He groaned one name, "Edward."

He heard the lyrics clearly in front of his house with a light voice accompanying it that he could only name as Ed's.

_"…I'll drag your body to the car_

_as blood races down my arm_

_I think everyone will wonder where you are (tonight)…"_

He cringed at the lyrics and entered the house, screaming, "ED!"

"…_I'll hide you in my walls_

_your body will never be found_

_I'll wear your skin as a suit_

_Pretend to be you, your friends will like you more than they used to…"_

"God dammit, Edward!" He slammed the door shut, screaming at the top of his lungs, his voice just over the music's volume. "GOD DAMMIT, TURN DOWN THAT CRAP!"

Edward's head poked out of the bedroom, surprisingly. Usually, when Roy arrived home, he found him sitting in the library, reading in silence. Yet here he was, listening to this loud music and screaming along with it. His forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he pushed out of the door, the music still booming behind him. He mumbled it as he approached Roy in only a button down polo that Roy was sure was his, his boxer shorts, and socks.

"…_I've been dreaming about you_

_in a pool of your own blood_

_with your eyes gouged out_

_by the work of my thumbs_

_the scent of your insides…"_

"Ed, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Roy half screamed over the music.

"I didn't expect you to be home this early. I was just listening to some music!" Ed's voice was calm, but sounded strange when it was screamed.

"COULD YOU _PLEASE_ TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" He pointed towards his bedroom.

"WHADDYA MEAN, THAT _SHIT?_ I HAPPEN TO _LIKE_ THIS MUSIC!"

"RIGHT NOW, EDWARD, I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED THIS MUSIC TO LIVE! I HAVE HAD A TOUGH DAY AT WORK AND I NEED SOME QUIET!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ed stomped off into bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Roy let out another sigh before reaching for the door handle… to find that it was _locked_. He grumbled loudly, but was no competition for the continuing loud music as it moved into the second chorus. He etched a transmutation circle into the door as he begrudgingly put up with the music.

"…_I'll hide you in my walls_

_your body will never be found_

_I'll wear your skin as a suit_

_Pretend to be you, your friends will like you more than they used to_

_Pretend to be you, your friends will like you more than they used to…"_

He finished, placing ungloved fingers on the circle and successfully destroying the lock, letting the door swing open. Edward was screaming along with it as Roy walked calmly into the room, walked behind the boy without him noticing (it wasn't hard with the earsplitting rock), and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his arm to the left angrily. His patience had run out minutes ago, and now he was working the record player, ripping up the needle and tossing the record across the room. He grabbed one of his own and placed it on the record player, and before putting the needle back down, he turned to the recovering Edward, who had been flung onto the bed.

"Ed," Roy said softly, "_this_ is music. _This_ is Paul McCartney of the Beatles." He made sure to turn the volume down before putting the needle down and letting it start. At first there was nothing, but then a clean electric guitar split through the clean silence. "This," he whispered, "is Helter Skelter. Positively the most amazing song," he paused, "ever."

Edward listened intently with a scowl on his face.

"…_When I get to the bottom  
I go back to the top of the slide  
Where I stop and turn  
and I go for a ride  
Till I get to the bottom and I see you again  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Do you don't you want me to love you  
I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you  
Tell me tell me come on tell me the answer  
and you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer…"_

After another three minutes, the song ended. Roy smirked at the boy, who was still

scowling. Roy frowned; not exactly the reaction he had expected.

"He isn't so hot." Ed crossed his arms, "_Mine_ is better."

Roy steamed. "_What?" _He hissed. His already narrow onyx eyes narrowed to slits and his eyebrows furrowed to their breaking point.

"I said _my_ music is _better_." Edward repeated, "Your music is old and lame, like _you_."

Roy took a deep, calming breath, walked over to his lover, grabbed his collar and successfully plucked him off the bed. He walked over to the door and tossed him out onto the wood hallway, slamming the door. He was almost going to snap his fingers for good effect, but chose not to burn his house down. Instead, he drew yet _another_ circle on his door, fixing the lock in place. Edward was not getting back into that room.

"What the fuck was _that_ for!" Edward banged his fists on the door as Roy leaned against it. "What is _your _fucking problem!"

"Edward, I'm sure I told you," Roy sighed, "That band is the most important thing when you enter this home. You do not compare them to anyone else, because they are incomparable."

"Jesus, _someone _is stuck in the past." Edward huffed, voice muffled behind the door. "Get with the fucking times, Mustang."

"Why don't you get the hell out of here if you're going to insist that I'm too old for you!" Roy threatened emptily. He didn't want Edward to leave, but he simply would not put up with the Fullmetal Alchemist telling him that that shit that was on when he entered the house was _better _(for god's sake _better!)_ than the Beatles! It was not allowed.

"What if I do?" Ed said, but made no move to leave.

"All you have to do, Ed, is say the magic words." Roy explained, "'The Beatles are the best band ever.' It's easy."

"I won't say that!"

"Then you aren't getting in this room, and you certainly aren't getting in my bed!" Roy screamed.

There was a silence where he heard Ed's back hit the door and his body slide down to the floor, as if in defeat. Edward sighed and mumbled, "I mean, they're not _bad_ or anything."

Roy smiled, "Well, Ed, if you had said they were bad, I might not have ever looked at you again."

"Oh, come on, Mustang. We _both_ know you couldn't do that."

Roy sighed and said, "Ok, Ed," he stood up, "I guess that's _good enough_. Next time, though," he unlocked the door and opened it, "you're not going to get away with just that. I'll make you say the real sentence. But," He watched as Edward let himself in the room, "It won't happen again, will it?"

"Who the hell knows," Ed said, "I'm no psychic."

Roy rolled his eyes and smiled at the boy. "It won't happen, I guarantee it. Oh, and by the way, thanks for greeting me with such loud music," he pushed the boy softly on the shoulder, "I had a fantastic day and I'm sorry you had to miss out. I seriously could have used your help today."

Ed smiled, "Well that's too bad. I was here, reading up until an hour ago."

"It's too bad you have to come in tomorrow, then, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Edward said, pulling his lover onto the bed, "when I'm there, things are usually calm enough."

"Hmm, I don't see such a bright tomorrow for you then," Roy said, "Now, I'm hungry, where's my dinner?"

"Why should I fucking make you dinner?" Ed said, but got up and went towards the door, "I made some for me, and, you know, there's some extra. You can have it I guess. Come on."

"Just a second, okay?" The colonel stood up and walked towards his record player. Ed shrugged and left the room, leaving Roy in the room with his record. He picked up the black disk and stared at it. "Well, Helter Skelter, it looks like we found a keeper. You've scared away every girl I've played you for, except him." He chuckled, placing the record back in its slip and back on the shelf.

"HEY, BASTARD COLONEL, YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD." He heard Ed yell from the other side of his apartment. "HURRY THE FUCK UP."

Roy psh'd. "Yeah, he's a keeper."

**—xx—**

**A/N: **_Okay, I know. These two songs (Helter Skelter © Paul McCartney; Ride the Wings of Pestilence © From First to Last) did not exist back 'in the day.' But, I wanted to write a fic about their two interests in music, and besides, it's fun for Roy to have an obsession with Beatles like me!_

_I know the ending is weak, but I couldn't think of anything, so there you go. Anyway… two updates in one day, and now I'm going to work on a third. YEI! The Dixie Chicks are very inspiring ._

_Okay. Done_

_ALES_


	3. Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: Last night, my boyfriend gave me the Fullmetal Alchemist game for the GBA, completely in Japanese, and I can't read it, but I do not have Fullmetal Alchemist itself. Damn, maybe next year.**

**A/N: Very, supremely, over the effing edge angsty. Kinda OOC-y too. Please excuse the angst. This came to me in a dream after finishing the last Gravitation, (if you read it, you'll understand, maybe), and Iiked it, so HERE WE GO.**

**Death Do Us Part**

—**xx—**

**Edward Elric let the wind push him back a few steps as** he stood on the roof of Central Headquarters. He stared out at the city of Central, wondering what went so terribly wrong. "How could this happen?" he seethed bitterly. He ran his finger over the golden band on his finger, fighting back the tears that so desperately wanted to come out. He walked to the railing on the building, looking over it, choking on the warm summer air. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! In every novel he'd ever read, in ever movie he'd ever seen, in parts like this, when someone was so sad, it would be chilly and rainy and thundering in the background. The moon shouldn't have been shining that bright, the sky that cloudless, the breezes so soothing that he could stand forever and never be cold. The only reason the breezes were strong like wind was because of his elevation.

"What the fuck did I do?" Edward screamed to the city. "Why do these things keep happening?" He didn't care if people heard him; he leaned over the railing, and shouted it louder, "WHY?" His heart pounded in his chest and he finally let the tears go. Falling like a summer rain, one came down, then another, then a downpour. He didn't care anymore. It was just two days ago he was sitting with him… and now he was gone. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Those words rung in his head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Elric, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, Mr. Elric, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." _A bunch of fucking liars,_he thought bitterly_, they aren't sorry at all._

The church had told them, "'Till death do us part." Mustang smiled down at him as he fitted that very ring on his finger. He could still feel his fingers gracing his as he slid them away and he bit his lip. Just twenty-four hours later, Roy was shot; right in the chest, while walking down the street. Edward had screamed for a car to stop, take him to the hospital. By the time they had reached it, they were telling him it was too late. How could someone so strong be stopped by one measly bullet? Someone so…so important?

Edward's fingers gripped the rail. "I'm sorry, Mr. Elric, there's nothing we can do." He drew pinpricked of blood from his lip, biting it so hard to keep in the cries for help. He pushed off the ground and over the railing, looking at the sparkling city below him as his feet hit the ground opposite of that safe inside the railing. As he looked down at the dark streets, he felt no regrets. He felt no fear. The only thing that he felt was that as soon as he let go of that railing, everything would be okay. He would fall to his death and his heart would not hurt any more. Tears were continuing to pour down his face, leaving spots sticky. He stared down once more and let go of the rail, letting himself be suspended in air for a few moments before the wind pushed him forward, toppling over the edge.

Immediately, as he fell towards the fast approaching ground, he felt regret. Not for his own life, but for his brother. He would never see him again. And for Winry. Never again would they laugh together. His heart raced as the sidewalk was just meters away, and then, with a sickening crack…

…it was over.

—**xx—**

**Roy turned sleepily over, feeling the **trembling entity next him. Then, as he opened his eyes, he saw that his lover was crying in his sleep, drenched in a cold sweat. Roy grabbed his shoulders and shook them, attempting at waking the boy. "Edward," he murmured, "C'mon, Ed, wake up." His eyes flickered open and then stared right at Roy.

"Roy," Edward whispered, "where am I?" A tear snaked its way down his cheek and onto the bedspread.

Roy wrapped his arms around the still-shaky boy, "You're here with me." He pulled him into his chest, "its okay."

Edward began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, drenching his white shirt with salty tears. He didn't care that he wasn't in control of his feelings. He didn't care that he was acting like a child, frightened of a bad dream. All he cared about was that Roy was still alive, holding him softly and letting him cry on his shoulder. He felt his heartbeat slow and match Mustang's. He felt Roy's hand brush his neck, stroking his skin softly and calming his tremors. As the hand ran down his skin, he felt the metal of his ring and his sobbing softened. Edward sighed softly as the tears stopped, hugging Roy around the waist and murmuring, "Thank God you're alive."

—**xx—**

**A/N: **_Ok, so it was angsty. Are you gonna kill me? Did you like it? I hope you did. I think that would be sad. Imagine how many Roy fangirls the would kill themselves if Roy was shot and he died. I know _**I**_ would. I would be so sad… ;-;_

_Well, anyway… I won't be updating for about two weeks because I have band camp and I will be away from this computer until July 1st, so you'll have to make due. There is a possibility I will be coming back home for a day next weekend, so I might update then, but that's basically it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_ALES_


	4. Cold

**Diclaimer: No, I don't**

**Spoilers for end of series.**

**Cold**

**—xx—**

**He wasn't quite sure why the words **hurt so much. Perhaps because he hadn't been turned down many times before. Perhaps it was because the intensity of his attraction. Perhaps he had been _so_ set on making Edward Elric his, that Roy Mustang hadn't expected that he would say _no_. Roy just _hadn't_ been expecting him to turn him down.

It could have been the intensity of the cold words, his face so calm, so serious, as if it were a simple question that could be answered without even a thought. He was indifferent to the fact that his superior officer, a _male_ officer at that, had just proclaimed his love for him. His words simply fell from his lips, cold as ice, penetrating Roy's mind like an icicle.

Because now, when Roy Mustang looked back on it, poking at the fire in the middle of nowhere, touching the eyepatch gracing his face every few seconds, and glancing out the window, they still gave him chills. Chills colder than the icy winds outside his lonely cabin. He sighed and remembered how he had told him, and then Ed disappeared not long after.

How one very gone Edward Elric had responded to his love confession with, "I can only love you when you're dead."

**—xx—**

**A/N: Angsty. Woo. This came to me from a wonderful song called _Hi Lo_ by _Under the Influence of Giants_. I hope you liked it. I know it's short. I love one sided Roy fics… they make me sad and happy…**

**Ales**


	5. Visitor

**Disclaimer: No I don't.**

**Visitor**

—**xx—**

**He knew it was a mistake **before he even opened his mouth, but when he saw the rain dripping off of his hair and the almost pleading look in his eyes, Roy Mustang had to let Edward in. He completely forgot his adoration for the boy—or perhaps _because_ of it—and let him in.

He knew that spending the night in his home with Edward under the same roof could be potentially dangerous, and yet, he let him come in, tracking water on the rug until he kicked off his boots and threw them by the door. He let out a sigh. It was definitely going to be a long night.

—**xx—**

**He was just sitting down to dinner when a loud and **unexpected knock came to the door. He looked up to the window and wondered inwardly who in holy hell could possibly be out and about this late. Probably one of those girls who left one of the numerous envelopes on his desk, coming to meet him in person. Or Hawkeye, coming to remind him that he didn't finish his paperwork and if he didn't tomorrow it would be late. Neither sounded very appealing. What he didn't expect was the Fullmetal Alchemist. So when he opened the door and saw the undersized blonde alchemist, standing as far under the eaves to his house as he could to avoid the rain and holding his suitcase on top of his head to keep the largely remaining amount of downpour from hitting his already damp hair, he had to look twice. What the hell would Edward be doing coming to his house at night in a downpour?

"Fullmetal…?" Roy asked cleverly, still leaning on the door frame.

"Um, hey, Colonel." Ed said, sounding as polite as Roy had ever heard him, at least when speaking to him. "Um, how are you tonight?"

Roy blinked. Surely, Ed hadn't come all the way out here from wherever in the rain to make small talk, had he? "Is there a point to you coming here, Fullmetal?" he asked a little too harshly.

He could almost hear the Fullmetal clench his teeth in frustration, jerking his head in the left direction, away from Roy. "Uh, yeah. Do you, um, think I could stay here for the night?"

Roy raised an eyebrow as his mind was already warning him not to let him in. But how could he just leave him out in the rain? "And what might be wrong with the military dorms that you normally inhabit?"

Still keeping his eyes away from the Colonel, he answered curtly, "They're full. While I was gone on a mission, they filled in all the rooms, including mine. There were apparently some soldiers in need of rooms so when I left they simply let them stay. I won't have a place for a while and I don't know any good hotels, and in this downpour, I didn't feel inclined to go look, so I'll ask again. Can I stay here for tonight?"

He stared at the boy for a while, his face still stubborn, but behind his golden eyes he saw a pleading look and he just couldn't turn him away, so he pushed off of the doorway and motioned for him to come in. "I was just sitting down to dinner, you can join me I guess if you haven't eaten yet."

Ed walked in slowly, almost unsurely, looking around the apartment. His boots clapped on the ground, splashing water about the rug. He pulled the boots off and kicked them to the wall by the door. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked, losing his politeness at an alarming rate. He slipped off his jacket, leaving it in a soaked, crumpled mess on the floor.

Eyeing the wet mess on his once-dry floor, he answered, "Just over there," lifting a finger to a door by his kitchen.

Ed turned to Colonel Mustang, noticing the look on his face. "Oh, sorry," he said, but didn't move to pick the wet clothing up, and instead walked past him toward the bathroom.

Roy could feel a tick form over his head as the boy shut the door behind him, leaving his mess behind. He mumbled angrily and leaned over to begrudgingly pick up Ed's clothes. On his way to the laundry room, he heard the shower turn on and he bit his lip, instantly regretting letting the elder Elric in his house. Damn him for being so attractive! He hurried through the door, pushing inappropriate thoughts from his brain.

—**xx—**

"**So where's Alphonse?" **Roy asked, looking across the table at the silent Elric.

"What do _you_ care?" Ed shot, pulling his spoon in and out of the slowly cooling soup Roy had prepared.

"Calm down, Edward," Roy said bitterly, "it was just a question. I would appreciate it if you could be a little nicer. This _is_ my home you've barged into."

"Excuse me," he seethed under his breath, lifting the spoon to his lips and slurping loudly, causing Roy to cringe visibly.

"Manners, Fullmetal." Roy ordered, glaring at the boy.

"You can't tell me how to eat, this isn't HQ." Ed growled.

"Right, but, once again, this _is_ my house, and I _can_ kick you out."

"But would you?" Ed questioned, a smirk forming on his face.

"I guess _you_ decide that in a sense, hmm, Ed?" Roy smiled devilishly.

Ed growled, "Bastard," and then lifted his spoon once again, this time drinking the soup silently.

"I thought so," Roy smirked, picking up his bowl and heading to the sink.

"I didn't expect _you_ to be able to cook," Ed scowled as he dropped his spoon into the empty soup bowl and lay backwards into his chair. "I also expected you to have a woman over, cooking for you."

"Well, you're half right," Roy smirked over his shoulder, "I can't cook worth shit. I ordered in tonight; and yeah, I normally have a girl cook for me or I go out."

"And why don't you tonight?" Ed dared, taking the dishes in his hand and following the older towards the sink.

"I guess I just haven't felt like it lately, Ed." Roy hinted, "I haven't really been up for one night stands, I guess."

"Oh," Ed said obliviously, "Whatever that means."

He let out a tiny sigh, "Yeah." He took a look at him and as he placed his bowl in the sink, he had the urge to grab him and kiss him harder than he ever had before. How could he be so _stupid_? For what must have been two weeks, he must have been dropping hints at him every day, often enough that _anyone_ could have caught on.

Anyone but the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was now looking at him with an eyebrow raised as his hair dripped on the tile floor. "What?"

"Nothing." Roy said, shaking his head, "Did you towel dry your hair? It's dripping everywhere?"

"Did I do _what?_" Ed asked.

"Towel dry your hair, you know, take a towel and dry it off when you got out of my shower, or did you just get out?"

"No, I just got out," Edward looked genuinely confused, "Why?"

"You're leaving a trail of water in my house." He grabbed a clean dishtowel and grabbed Ed's shoulders, spinning him around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ed screamed, struggling under Roy's grip.

"If you're gonna be here, you're not going to drip all over everything." He pulled the towel under Ed's sopping wet hair and scrubbed it. After finding that this was getting him nowhere, he tugged his shoulders to the sink and bent him over and rung his hair out, successfully wringing out a considerable amount of water. He pushed him back up and grabbed another towel (the other one was soaked) and dried it, finally stopping the dripping. He lifted his hands and Ed scrambled away, his hair everywhere now. He spun around, a thin blush on his cheeks, before dashing to the bathroom.

Roy could only chuckle.

—**xx—**

**Roy cleaned up his kitchen in silence** after Edward disappeared, not even caring to worry about where he went. He wondered if all boys that age had that sort of hyperactive personality. He couldn't ever remember being like that, but that was mostly because at the age of seventeen, he had been sent away from home and had had to retain his outward appearance. He hadn't had a chance to act like a child after that. He sighed inwardly and picked himself off the ground, wet towel in hand.

He made his way to his library, unsurprisingly finding the eldest Elric there. The boy hardly took a glance up from the thick volume in his hand as Mustang sat down on the couch he had inhabited.

For a while they sat in silence as Roy thumbed through a magazine before Ed turned to the older and asked, "And why are you sitting next to me, you stupid bastard?"

Roy dropped the magazine, "Because, it's my house and I can sit where I damn well please."

"And it pleases you to sit by me?"

"Perhaps," Roy said abruptly, dropping another hint.

Ed blinked. "Why?"

_Because I love you, Ed_, Roy thought bitterly. "I don't know, Ed," He admitted, "perhaps your company is better than none."

"It'll still be company from across the room." Ed pointed out, putting his book down. "Sitting here doesn't make any difference."

"I think it makes all the difference." Roy sighed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ed growled.

"Nothing." Roy answered, picking up his magazine and trying to read it again.

"No." Ed growled, pulling down the magazine. "What does it mean, Mustang?"

"Nothing," he repeated, "I'm simply saying that you are here, and I want to sit by my company, is that so bad?"

"I guess not," Ed grumbled, picking his book back up and becoming engrossed in it again.

Roy laughed again, this time quieter before picking up his magazine.

—**xx—**

**Roy was just finishing the last few pages when he heard the book Ed was reading slip **from his fingers and hit the ground. He lowered the magazine and glanced at the boy, seeing that he had fallen fast asleep. Roy bit his lip, seeing his clear opportunity. Ed had fallen asleep on his very own couch and he could pretty much do anything he wanted to him. Honestly, though, when he looked at his face he couldn't take advantage of him. He looked so…peaceful…when he was asleep. His features softened considerably and Roy wasn't even aware that he was smiling at him. The boy shifted in his sleep before reaching out and pulling onto Roy.

Shocked, he could only respond, "…Fullmetal?"

"Mmm…Al…" he mumbled, "Stop moving around so much."

Roy could feel a very slight blush creep onto his cheekbones as the blonde nuzzled softly into his shoulder before finding a position that was just as comfortable for him as it was uncomfortable for Roy. He was so tempted to grab the boy by the shoulders and get the boy back by kissing him as hard as possible. He wanted to rip off his clothes, touch him and make him moan louder than he could ever yell at him.

But when Ed's warm breath blew onto his neck, he let out a sigh. Simply being here with him was good enough. He didn't need anything more.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm writing it in the middle of a party.**

**Ales**


	6. Public Privacy

**Disclaimer: NO.**

**Public Privacy**

—**xx—**

**Perhaps the hallways weren't the best place to start**. Either way, by the end of the day, both Ed _and_ Roy were disgruntled so intensely that even the slightest mistake could set either off in the worst way. Of course, deep down, both knew that trying to get at each other in Central HQ was not the _smartest_ of ideas, especially out of Mustang's own private quarters, but with two active libidos, who could really blame them?

—**xx—**

**Roy Mustang had never been able to control himself **very well when it came to Edward Elric in the first place. Whether it was when he first met him, going over the top to protect both him and his brother from any harm, completely disregarding any of his own plans to help said brothers, or when Ed returned with one very human Alphonse, finally agreeing to be his lover, now that his one life goal was achieved.

No, Colonel Mustang did not think quite straight when Ed Elric was around, but there were many reasons for that.

So when he saw the blonde walking down the hallway, unknowingly right towards the raven-haired man, Roy couldn't help but grab his shoulders and slam him against the wall, his lips soon following. As usual, the Fullmetal thrashed angrily under his grip before he gave up, silently giving in to Roy's tongue, which neatly scoped out every bit of Ed's mouth, while his hands ran ever so slowly down to his hips. Just as he pushed in farther to deepen the kiss—if it was even possible—they heard the voices of several very superior officers and Roy grumbled angrily into the boy's mouth before pulling off him and dragging him from the hallway and into his nearby office.

"And just what the hell was that?" Ed panted between breaths, "What if we were caught!"

"What if, what if," Roy mumbled, neverminding the looks he was getting as he led Edward through his subordinates and into his own private office. "But we _didn't_ get caught, did we?" he asked once the door was shut. "And why was that? Because I noticed people coming, Like always."

"Whatever," Edward grumbled, plopping himself onto Roy's desk, bringing him up off the ground about a foot, causing Roy's eyebrow to lift considerably. "What?" Ed growled obliviously.

"Oh, nothing," Roy slurred, pulling into the boy and grabbing his waist, pulling him clean off the desk to reposition him, making it easier to climb on top of him and deliver one mind blowing kiss. He took his time at pulling off his jacket, _not_ feeling hurried and _not_ feeling like he needed to finish the pile of paperwork that Edward managed to push off of his desk just now.

But the two were once again interrupted, though this time they were caught when the door to Roy's office flung open to reveal a very flustered and embarrassed Riza Hawkeye, reaching for her gun in it's holster. Though her vision was mostly blocked by the hand that was covering her eyes, she still managed to see where the couple had stopped. Roy looked up innocently from where his lips were still connected to Ed's lower abdomen, as if he weren't unbuckling Ed's belt and preparing to have an exceedingly good time on his desk.

"COLONEL." She pulled the gun and upwards in a matter of nanoseconds, finger clutching the trigger, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO…_THAT_ ON THE DESK!"

"Fourty-nine," Ed breathed heavily, "No… wait…" there was a pause, "forty-eight."

Roy lifted his head to respond, smirking only slightly, "Are you sure? I thought it was sixty-nine for sure—"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Riza cut in, pointing the gun right at Roy's head, "NOW SIR, PLEASE DRESS THE MAJOR AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Geeze, Lt.," Edward said, slowly catching his breath, "what's _your_ deal today?"

She lowered the rifle to Edward, "Don't test your luck."

"You can't shoot that," Roy dared, "We're both higher ranks than you."

"How about I risk it and say it was a slip of a finger," Riza responded dryly, "now get _up_!"

She didn't have to say anything. They were up before she even finished the sentence.

—**xx—**

**Twenty minutes later, Roy spotted the elder Elric **again the halls and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him down a hallway he had never been before.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me, you bastard?" Ed shot. "I was doing _work_ you know!"

"Unimportant," Roy responded, "just come on."

He pulled him to a bathroom door and pushed it open. "Go in, come on, I don't want anyone to see."

"A _bathroom?_ Do you_ really_ think I'd sink to that level…?" he looked around inside, trailing off, "…uh, don't answer that."

"Hm, thought so," he pushed his young lover in, continuing on, "this bathroom is practically deserted, so no one will walk in on us… and Riza couldn't come in here, so we're basically safe, now get in a stall."

"What?" Ed exclaimed, "No!"

"Come on, Ed," Roy growled, "Just get in; we don't have many choices on our hands here, do we?"

Ed grumbled before begrudgingly pushing open a door open for Roy, letting him slide in before Ed walked in angrily behind him and locked the door.

It was immediately a tight fit. Roy sat down on the closed toilet seat, jerking the boy onto his lap and crashing his lips down onto the other's open mouth. Quickly shoving his tongue into the slowly recovering blonde's mouth, he roughly scoped out his mouth until Ed's tongue fought back just as strong pushing forward with all his might until Roy's back was as far back as it could go. Roy slipped his hands up Ed's tank top, feeling his warm skin under his palms. Cursing his need for air, Ed pulled back and panted, "Damn, Mustang, going quick enough there?"

Roy had only enough energy to smile before leaning his head towards Ed's shoulder to rip down his collar and press his lips against the skin on his neck and moved downward, but as he moved to take off the black jacket, Ed pushed him away and hushed him.

"Wha—" He said, stopped by a pair of hands over his lips as Ed listened intently to something outside of the restroom.

"There's someone out there. I don't know who, but it seems like someone's coming in." Edward whispered sharply. "I thought you said no one would come in!"

"That's impossible, Ed," Roy assured, but then his face fell. "Unless…"

"Unless? Unless, what?" Ed said, still hushing his older lover, "Roy, _I thought you said this bathroom is 'deserted.'_" And suddenly, as Roy heard the voice, Ed recognized it. "Roy," Ed's brow furrowed angrily as he came to terms, "This is the _Fuhrer's Bathroom_, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Roy smiled hopefully before receiving a smack to the forehead.

"You _idiot!_" He started, but was forced to quiet himself when the door was heard swinging open. He glued his lips together (much to Roy's dismay) as Fuhrer Bradley spoke to someone he was with.

"I'll just be in a second, I need to wash my hands." As promised, he walked straight to the sink, but did not turn it on, and instead turned to the stalls for a moment (this was all noticed by Roy, who was looking at his feet from under the stall. After what Roy guessed what was him checking to see if there was someone else in the room, he turned back to the sinks and turned on a sink.

"He knows we're in here," Roy whispered only loud enough for it to be heard in Ed's ear."

"No," Ed responded in a hush, "he can't see my feet."

"If I'm in here long enough, he'll suspect something." Roy pointed out.

"So you're gonna go out there?" Ed asked in a louder whisper.

"I have to," Roy said, "he probably knows it's me anyway."

"But if you open that door, he's gonna see me." Ed said.

"Not necessarily," Roy said, smirking devilishly.

Edward gulped.

—**xx—**

"**Oh, Colonel Mustang,**" The Furher smiled at the entrance of the black haired officer.

"Pardon me, Fuhrer Bradley, sir," Roy said, saluting as he moved to wash his hands. "Nature calls, you must understand."

"Of course," He said, drying his hands and smiling. "Have a good day, Colonel."

"Same to you, Fuhrer," A small smile behind his second salute as Bradley left. The door he had come from shook and a groan came before Ed growled, "Roooyyy."

"Hm," Roy acted innocently, "What would you like, Edward?" He approached the door and swung it into view. Ed was there, hanging by his collar on the hook, squirming to get himself free.

"Get me the fuck down!" Ed said, attempting to reach the far below ground with his feet.

"What's wrong?" Roy smiled, leaning in to his lover's face, "Too _short?_"

"YOU GODDAMNED BASTARD, GET ME THE HELL DOWN BEFORE I TRANSMUTE ALL YOUR HAIR WHITE!" He screamed, grabbing Roy's shoulders to try to lift himself up before Roy casually grabbed his waist and unhooked him, placing him on the ground.

"Better?" He smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and then pulling him from the bathroom.

—**xx—**

**Roy had given up by three in the afternoon** his sex drive still booming but his self confidence in the dirt. He walked through the halls of Central HQ, a slight slump in his back as he let out a series of disappointed sighs, not even brightening the look on his face when he saw the young Edward Elric striding towards him, a smirk slit across his face.

"What wrong with you, you bastard?" Edward said, his smile fading slightly.

"Nothing," Roy said, waving his hand in Ed's direction before walking past him.

"No, where are you going!" Ed said, grabbing his lover's arm in the opposite direction.

Roy shook his arm lazily, "Come on, Ed, we've already tried enough times."

Ed blinked before furrowing his brow, "_What?_ You're giving up that easily? This is _definitely_ not the Roy I know!" He interlaced Roy's fingers with his, "Come on," he said, using his best seducing voice, "I have a place we can go." He pulled Roy towards him and placed a hand on his chest, walking his fingers down towards the front of Roy's uniform, staring up into his now hungered eyes. "Come on, Roy, come on."

His eyes glistened, "Take me."

Ed brushed his hand against Roy before grabbing his hand again and nearly dragging him down the hallway to a deserted end with a light missing, opening a door and revealing a very crowded supply closet. Roy, knowing that his head would definitely brush the ceiling and that Ed and he would barely fit in the room, hardly cared anyway. Right now, because of Ed's wandering hand _and_ his normal hunger for the blonde, he didn't care if he was under Hawkeye's desk for god's sake. As long as he could lock lips with his lover and rip the majority of his clothes off, he'd be good.

So, nearly reluctantly, he stepped into the tiny closet behind his blonde lover and shut the door behind him.

It was crowded

And hot.

And it smelled like cleaning supplies.

And yet, Ed still grabbed Roy's waist, locked lips with him, and ripped off his jacket with haste. He was standing on his tip toes and still was a little far below him, so Roy had to bow his head a little, but this was also because the ceiling was undeniably low in this closet. Roy tore from the boy's lips as his own hands ripped off the black jacket and pulling his black tank top off, revealing a well-toned chest. Roy smiled and kicked some buckets around, clearing a space for him to fall to his knees so he could work on Edward's chest. Ed let out a low moan as he laid a soft kiss on his nipple. Edward thrashed violently, shaking some shelves, but thankfully not knocking anything over. Roy smiled and moved to the left, connecting with the sensitive skin by his automail. Ed backed up a little, moaning loudly. Roy pulled away, looking up at his lover, "Shhh," he whispered, before moving down, his hands already working on his belt as he left a trail of kisses towards his waist.

The pants fell and he reached, touching Ed's length, and that's when he successfully jerked backwards, right into the shelves, knocking a can of window cleaner right on top of Roy's head, drenching it in the foul-smelling stuff. Roy jerked back, pulling his hands to his hair, pulling it out and literally _screaming_ in frustration. He stood up in a hurry, grabbed his damp jacket, threw it over his partially unbuttoned polo and threw the door open, steaming as he stormed down the hall.

Ed fell to his knees, nearly crying in self-pity and anguish. He growled angrily before standing up, throwing his tank top, and grabbing his jacket. He shoved his arms in it, not bother to buckle his belt, walking angrily from the closet, slamming it shut as loud as possible, and storming down the hallway. The look on his face could probably scare off crowds of small children, and as he came upon Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery in the halls, he nearly scared them off as well.

"Uhm, what's wrong there, Chief?" Lt. Havoc dared.

He lifted his head, eyes dark and face a very pale shade of white. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice in a breathy hush, "What's _wrong?_" The volume of his voice raised a little. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" He screamed, his hands balled into fists and his eyes clamped shut. "Can't two men get a little _privacy_ in a public place!"

And then he stormed off, leaving two very frightened and confused officers behind.

**A/N: **I have no life… this is my first pants off fic. I'm developing into a real pervert… xD

Thanks for reading everyone!.

**Ales.**


	7. Mornings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Mornings**

—**xx—**

**Roy Mustang's favorite time of day was the mornings. **There was no doubt in his mind that this was true. Sure, there were the evenings, his time alone with Edward, an hour of talking, an hour of reading, and then their time in bed, and afterwards the time where they held each other afterwards. That was great, and almost unmatched in pleasure.

But the mornings were the greatest. He'd awake, just before Edward, and have to be careful not to awaken him by moving, since he was such a light sleeper. Ed would eventually blink and his eyes would open, and he'd smile at Roy before snuggling into him deeper. There'd be at least a half hour where they'd just sit before Roy would get up and move to the shower, much to Ed's disappointment. The blonde would attempt sleep as his lover would shower; rising once he removed himself from the bathroom to take his turn—very rarely would they shower together.

Edward would enjoy his much extended shower, and for a while, this irritated Roy a little; mostly because Edward made their breakfast and he had to wait a bit of extra time for it. But as time went on and Edward became more and more comfortable with living with Roy, he noticed something.

Edward sang in the shower. At first, it was hardly noticeable, but, after a while, Edward began to sing louder and louder. Roy found that his lover had a pleasing voice, that Edward sang quite nicely, and he would sing a certain song depending on his mood. On mornings where the teen was in a good mood, Roy found himself sitting in the kitchen, able to hear his blonde lover clearly as he sung a cheery tune.

He decided that it was worth it to wait a little longer for his breakfast, because he wouldn't miss his private concert for anything in the world.


	8. Evenings

**Disclaimer: Did I own it in the first part? No. So I don't now.**

**A/N: Thanks, thanks, THANKS to Rocky (americanxminority) for being the beta for this story. 8D**

**Evenings**

—**xx—**

**There was no doubt in Edward's mind that his favorite **time of day was the evening. The mornings were fine and all, but just altogether too quiet and annoyingly calm. Nighttime was always exciting and energetic and, as many of us know, a busy Edward is a happy Edward.

And of course, after sitting at home for the majority of the day, on days when he didn't need to go in to HQ, he was bored. In fact, he was so bored out of his skull of doing practically nothing all day that when the door opened and revealed Roy, it took all of Edward's strength to suppress his utter excitement. Usually, he would come in and the first words to fall from his lips were something along the lines of "Where's my dinner?" Edward would smack him angrily on the cheek with a flesh hand, all the while grumbling about how he wasn't 'some fucking housewife.' After he calmed, he would grab Roy's arm with his opposite hand and drag him into the kitchen, where, each and every night, there would be a steaming meal sitting on the table.

After their dinner, the would find their way into Roy's study, each with a cup of hot something in hand as Edward dug through the books and papers he read all day to tell Roy what _his_ thoughts were. Roy would grab the reading, skim over it to reread it quickly, and snap back with _his_ own thoughts. The two would argue about whatever _it_ was until Roy would sigh softly and say that this would never end; Ed would pout, calling his lover a quitter. Roy would smile and tell his blonde lover to quit the military; to just go ahead and become a college professor because he'd be great at it, causing Edward to cut in and ask Roy just _how_ he could possibly become Fuhrer without the wonderful Fullmetal at his side.

Roy would agree by kissing his lover full on, pushing him down to lie on the couch. Before long, he would pull Ed back up and, never breaking their original kiss, maneuver into the bedroom to undress and find their way under the covers. After the two would give into their sexual tension and hormones, they would cool down and simply hold one another, satisfied with simply basking in each other's presence until they drifted into sleep.

And because of the wonderful night before, Edward would step into the shower in the morning, hoping that his lover couldn't hear him as he sung at the top of his lungs in sheer bliss. Because for once in his life, Edward Elric was happy.

—**xx—**

**A/N**: FLOOFYAY. Yes… had to do a second part to it… it was CALLING TO ME (and I think about these sort of things in English and Accel. Bio)… soooo did you like it?

Yes, I'm working on Every Fan… gawsh.

**Ales**


	9. Gypsy

Disclaimer: Ed is not a wandering gypsy. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Gypsy**

**A/U: This one's AU. Lately, I've taken a real liking to AU (HINT HINT). Perhaps some lovelies will write me some for my birfdae, which is SUNDAY THE SEVENTEENTH. **

—**xx—**

**Roy Mustang hugged his knees to his chest, staring off into the bleak horizon of the tiny island off the coast of Great Britain.** Whose grand idea had it been to go here for half of his summer? Oh yeah, his ex-girlfriend's; his ex-girlfriend who was still here with her _new_ boyfriend and all of _Roy's_ friends.

And Roy was left in another country, utterly alone… in the girlfriend sense. The pale blue sky was clouded and cold, even in the middle of the summer day. He could remember planning this trip with Sarah, talking about how beautiful and cool it would be compared to the damp Florida air. They talked about how wonderful it would be to sleep together under the stars, depending on one another for warmth.

And now she was with that _other_ boy. He'd show_ her_, he'd find someone on this desolate island…even if it was practically deserted for miles.

He heard crunching leaves in the distance, a sign that someone was coming. Probably Sarah, coming to tell him how _wonderful_ Gary was and how _sorry_ she was that he didn't have someone. _Oh… just kill me_, he pleaded.

But when he looked up to see who was coming, he saw a smaller silhouette with hair pulled back tightly. As he came into view, instead of seeing dark hair spilling over Sarah's shoulders and a tall, slender figure, he saw a short, blonde-haired, gold eyed boy in a greenish army jacket and beige baggy jeans. He had a tired look on his face and when he met Roy's eyes, he sort of gave him an eyebrow wave and then an unsure smile. He gripped his bag's straps and pulled on them to get the backpack back on his shoulders. He walked straight towards Roy and stopped in front of him.

"Uh, hey?" Roy said, trying to sound casual. This boy's eyes were _amazing_!

"Hi," The boy said, finally smiling, "can I sit here?"

Roy shrugged, intrigued by the sudden interesting company. "Sure."

The boy shrugged the pack off of his shoulders, letting it hit the ground with a loud _thud_. "I'm Edward Elric, you?"

"Er, Roy Mustang," he eyed the boy as he fished in his bag and retrieved a flask, spinning the cap off.

"What?" Edward asked before taking another swig from it. "Relax, it's not alcohol. That stuff is rude. It's just tea." He shoved the flask under his nose, "smell it, I'm telling the truth."

Before staring at the kid for a few minutes, he obediently sniffed the stuff, and then ripped back. "What _is_ that!"

"What did I say? Tea."

"I know _that_. What _kind?_"

Edward shrugged, "I don't know. I mixed a whole bunch of different leaves. It's an _acquired _taste." He licked his lips hungrily and the downed the rest of it.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Where do you come from, anyway?"

Edward packed away his flask and looked back up at him. "Nowhere. Somewhere?" He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just here."

Roy tilted his head, "What? You must be from somewhere. I'm from Florida in America."

"I've been wandering since I can remember." He placed a finger on his chin in thought. "No, wait. When I was younger I had a brother. I think I may have had a mother once. I know my brother… I remember him. He had brown hair… like the earth," he smiled softly, now off in his own world, "his eyes were deeper brown… he was great…" he trailed off, his smile fading slowly into a sad one. "He died in a fire though, and now I don't have a home. I don't have anything, actually, except the stuff in that bag and the clothes on my back." He smiled at Roy, "And this." He fished in his pocket for something, coming out with a picture. He gave it to Roy across from him.

Roy took it again, only because he was mesmerized if only by the boy's aura. He looked down at it to see a younger, less worn-in version of the scruffy boy in front of him, and, a similar looking boy with the features described. He looked for a second before handing the picture back to the boy with a smile. "I'm sorry about your loss." He bit his lip… god, how cheesy did _that_ sound?

"Nah," Ed said, taking the picture back in his pocket. "When you've been out wandering as long as I have, you tend to forget about the memories. I only carry this picture around so I don't forget what Alphonse—his name was Alphonse, did I say that?—looks like. I've not got a picture of my mom, so I have to try to remember her up in my head, but I've seen so much that I think I'm forgetting."

Roy smiled sadly. This boy had sure seen a lot. He scolded himself for being so mopey before, if only for this boy's sake. "How old are you?"

Edward shrugged again. "I dunno. Seventeen or eighteen. You?"

"Twenty-four." Roy responded, "I'm in my last year of college."

"Mm, college," Edward said, his eyes seemingly glazing over at just the thought, "I'd love to go, be a scientist. Science is so interesting. I don't have any money though, no way to support myself." He smiled, "Oh, well."

There was a bit of silence before Roy said, "How long are you going to be here?"

Edward turned his head back to Roy, "I dunno, it doesn't matter I guess." He drooped his shoulders a little, "Why?"

"I like you," Roy admitted, "I'm practically alone here since my girlfriend broke up with me and I would like to get to know you."

"So… what you're saying is, you're stuck on a deserted island off of Britain without anyone to accompany you?" He raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty much," he couldn't hold in a smile, "you're very interesting."

"You're interesting yourself," he said, "I think I lived in America before… somewhere from across the sea since I came here on a boat… but I've never met someone with an accent like you before."

"How could I possibly compare to you, who's seen everything there is to see?" He smiled, gazing further into his eyes. He didn't know what it was about Edward… but he was amazing.

"Because you're normal, and I don't see normal people. Anywhere." He seemed to not mind, instead inching closer.

Roy's head went back a bit as Edward become closer, as if he were afraid to touch the boy, as if he were afraid that if he touched him, Edward would burst into flames… or _he_ would. He slowly bent forward, but it was Edward who sealed their lips. Roy quickly put his arms around Edward, pulling him close, taking in his earthy scent. He smelled like… like the air, like the sea, like every beautiful flower in every field in Britain. He yanked out the band holding Ed's hair together in the ponytail in the back to rake his hands through it, feeling it's softness under his fingertips; feeling the jagged ends that felt like they were cut by knife. He pulled away and rested his head on the boy's shoulder; if only to take in his scent more. Edward breathed softly, letting the older rest on his shoulder.

Roy smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

Edward nodded, not knowing what he was thanking him for if he _was_ thanking him. Roy didn't say any more as he sat there, in the boy's arms for a near hour. He realized that coming here was a good thing. He realized that he had just caught a gypsy, and he didn't ever want to let him go.

—**xx—**

**A/N: Wooo Gypsies. **I read _Lucas_ by Kevin Brooks a while back and I really liked it, so, earlier today, I came up with this story. Edward is like a half gypsy, and it seemed like a good idea to me…

Anyway. Variations of the fic from the book? It's SHORTER. Edward is meaner and less deep than Lucas was. Lucas met up with a _girl_. The story _did_ take place on an island off Great Britain, so that was accurate. Also, the two were closer in age and Lucas had no memories of anything, and the girl lived on the island. A lot more took place in the story, too.

I suggest you read it. It was real good.

Alright, I need to work on Every Fan (which I'm considering renaming…)

Ales


	10. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Fullmetal**** Alchemist or KT ****Tunstall's**** "Change."**

**—xx—**

Title:Change

Author: risveglio

Summary: "So, what you're saying is," he told his reflection, "do you still believe that we can work things out?"

Pairings: RoyEdRating: PG-13; for language.Category: Drama/RomanceWords: 2,541

**Warning:** Nothing… really? Slight Edward angst. Status: Complete

**—xx—**

**Change**

**—****xx—**

**Edward **_**missed**_** Roy**. Plain and simple. He wanted him back almost more than he felt like he was right. He knew it was over, that they would never be together again. Roy had started dating women again, and the two had returned to their previous relationship, prior to their involvement. Everything was back to normal—or so it seemed. Edward had become apathetic. He often stayed home, staring blankly out the window.

Alphonse moved in the background, his bare feet scurrying softly across the floor of Ed's military dorm. As if he were answering some unasked question, Ed spoke softy. "The wind is cold tonight…or so I am told." He shrugged, "I don't really know."

Alphonse sighed, "Brother, Winry sent me down here to spend time with you, but all we've done is sit around your dorm… is there something wrong?"

Ed slumped in his seat. "No, everything is great," he remarked sarcastically.

Raising an eyebrow, Al inquired, "This would have anything to do with a certain raven haired Major General, would it?"

Edward didn't need to answer—even if Alphonse hadn't already known the answer before he asked, his face would have given him away. So, instead of responding, Ed chose to be silent and rest his chin on the ledge of the window.

"…thought so," the younger Elric confirmed. "You know, Ed, sitting here, sulking and doing nothing is not helping you."

"I'm not _sulking_, Al." Ed shot. "…besides. It doesn't matter. He's moved on—so should I."

Al smiled softly and a chuckle escaped from between his lips—causing Ed to become flustered and spring from his chair. "Look, _you_! Don't you friggen mock me!"

"I'm not_ mocking_ you, brother. Its just amusing to me that you are so sure that that's its over, while the rest of the world can see that it's clearly not." He raised a brow at his older brother, "have you even seen the Major General lately?"

Ed shook his head; while he was still of a subordinate of Major General Mustang's, he had turned in all his reports, and received all his assignments from Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye. It wasn't that Ed was avoiding him; it was that Roy was always busy. Since he got his promotion, he had more work and he was in his office almost twice as much—which was most of the reason why the two split.

"I went to see him," Alphonse continued, "I went to see him before I came here—and I think you should too."

"No," Ed's eyes narrowed angrily.

Al sighed. It was against everything he believed in to bicker with Ed, especially at their age. Still, he replied, "Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

The two had a stare-down for about five minutes before Edward grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room without a word, leaving Al feeling quite self-assured.

**—xx—**

**Roy Mustang was sleeping, drooling all over his brand now cherry wood desk, and his brand new stack of paperwork—all left unsigned, of course**. As he dozed carelessly, he unknowingly was about to harbor a very angry, very unexpected visitor; and as that visitor approached, one could hear his assistant pleading said visitor to wait—that the Major General was very busy and could not take any interruptions at the moment. If Roy had been awake, he would have heard a tiny, very angry blonde screaming at Hawkeye that he didn't care, and the Major General might have thought about how dangerous such an action was.

But, Mustang did not, and could not think these things, because he was happily snoozing, dreaming of the unknown. Sleeping, that is, until the door of his office slammed open so hard that as it hit the wall, it took of a noticeable amount of paint—and jolted Roy out of his peaceful nap—and back to reality. The reality that he was a Major General in the Amestrian military, who had about a thousand papers to sign, and nowhere in his schedule was there an evening nap.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" Ed screamed at the dazed man across the room, as he slammed the door shut. "You have 'too much work?'" He made quotations in the air with his fingers, "'You're too busy?' Too busy fucking sleeping!"

Roy blinked. He tried to regain focus, and when he realized that Edward Elric was the one across the room who was screaming at him, and had pulled him out of his nap, he merely smiled smugly. "Well, I was wondering how you got in here with Hawkeye guarding the door, but since it's you, I guess she couldn't see you walking by," he licked his lips, "shrimp."

It had been so long since he had spoke with the blonde, that insulting him had become a luxury; seeing his wild, twitching, flustered reaction been a rarity around the office. It was wonderful to see him in such a passionate way for the first time in—was it really?—months.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A GODDAMN SHRIMP THAT IS SO TINY THAT HE COULDN'T SWIM THROUGHT OCEAN BECAUSE EVERY CURRENT WOULD BE MUCH TOO STRONG?"

Roy smiled widely. Such passion, it reminded him of the way Ed was in private: fervent, wild, passionate—especially in bed. Roy sighed, but stopped himself when he realized what he was doing: pining after the younger in front of him whilst remembering their past relationship. He had promised himself that he'd stopped. After all, they'd ended their involvement over a year ago. Edward clearly no longer interested, and they were over. No matter how much Roy longed for his blonde ex-lover, nothing would change the fact that they were over.

"I would think that was obvious, Fullmetal," the title still felt odd on his tongue, after it had been absent from his mouth for so long. "After all, we're the only ones in the room."

Edward became even more flustered, but, surprisingly, there was no second outburst. The blonde merely clenched his fists and took a couple of deep breaths. "Look," Ed hissed, clearly not in control of his composure. "I didn't come here to friggen argue with you, Mustang."

The Major General raised an eyebrow, rising from his chair to prop against his desk with his hands. "Oh, really?" Roy inquired, "and what, pray tell, did you storm in my office for, then?"

Ed yelped, flushing once again. "Well, well, well, I…" his voice lowered, breaking eye contact with the other, "Well, I wanted to ask you… well…"

"Spit it out, Fullmetal!" Roy shot.

Ed growled softly before swallowing and looking back at Roy. "Do you… well… do you ever think you're being thought about?"

Roy gave Edward a look. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Edward stated dryly. "When you're sitting at home, do you ever wonder if anyone is thinking about you?"

This was as close to a declaration of love as any that Edward could even muster, and as the older man came to this realization, his look softened greatly. He sighed and turned to the window, staring blankly into the chilled twilight.

"So, what you're saying is," he told his reflection, "do you still believe that we can work things out?"

Edward's eyes widened, and for a second, he didn't know what to say, as Roy had hit the nail on the head. Finally, he answered, "Year, I mean," he gulped, feeling the oddly familiar name in his throat, "Roy, does it really matter now—all those things that we said?" He paused for a second before growling angrily and mussing his golden hair until his braid was beyond recognition. "This is so confusing! I mean, if I change… am I denying what was said?"

"…and if you stay the same, you feel like you're creating greater problems instead." Roy mumbled, "I know. I've been feeling the same way rather often."

"Really?" Edward almost sprung onto Roy's cherry-wood desk.

"Calm down, Edward," Roy said coldly. "I did not say anything that would change our current, or lack of, involvement."

"Why thefuck _not_?! What is stopping you? I don't understand!"

"You just said it! I don't want to change! I don't want to give up all I've worked for! I'm a _Major General_ now, Ed! I have even more work now than when we were together. I was a Brigadier General then. I have a bigger command now. I'm usually here until seven or eight and night and I have to be here at eight A.M. Every day."

"But," Ed shot back, "I still don't understand _why_! If you have such a big command, then miss a day! Make one of your dozens of new subordinates do your paperwork, take some of it home!" Edward sighed sadly. "I _missed_ you, Roy," he flushed. "I would come home from the library or whatever and you would never be there. Suddenly, you were coming home later and later. First it was six, then seven, then nine. Then, it was consistently ten o' clock, and I never saw you! I was tired of waiting—it was infuriating!"

"All you'd ever do was complain and scream at me!" Roy complained, "I was on the brink of a promotion, with tons of work, and I was looking forward to time with you, and maybe a little relaxation, but everyday, I was faced with yell after yell, lecture after lecture, fight after fight!" The black haired man huffed angrily, "I just couldn't take it anymore!"

The two were silent now, staring each other down until, finally, Roy spoke. "So," he sighed, "what are we going to do here?"

"…I've realized something over these thirteen months that we've been apart," Edward admitted, "and that is that I would prefer you by my side all of the time. I think that you would also do better if I were with you, as well."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "…and that's all? In over a year's time, of not having me with you, after three years of nothing _but_ me, you've only just discovered that you prefer my company?" Roy leaned against his desk, chuckling softly, "Well, that sure makes me feel special."

"Well," Ed's eyes averted the older's onyx ones, and his cheeks flushed bright pink. "I've, uh, realized _other_ things, as well. After all, I've had a lot of time on my hand since Al got his body back, and I don't have you anymore."

"And what are those things?"

Edward glared at Roy, as if he were trying to tell him telepathically that he was refusing to answer such a question.

"…okay…?" Roy said, "for get I asked… for now."

"This is too stressful," Edward stated, collapsing onto the couch. "I never imagined that I'd come here and say _any_ of this to you. I haven't planned any of this."

"Well, Edward, I think you'd know best that all the most… _memorable_ things that happened between us were never planned." The Major General's eyes twinkled as a wide grin spread across his face.

Edward sputtered and blushed profusely. "Y-y-yeah… th-that's t-true."

Mustang pushed off his desk and strode across the room, sitting down on the couch, a good distance from the eldest Elric. He crossed his arms behind his head and laid back, expelling a long, stressful sigh from his mouth. "This is too complicated."

Ed shot Roy a look and snapped, "I just _said_ that!"

"I know," Roy said, "but, I'm sitting here, tying to think of all the reasons why I shouldn't be with you, but all I want to do is this."

The raven-haired man leaned over and caught Ed's lips in his own, sealing them together in a chaste kiss. Edward's fingers clenched the cloth on the green couch, pushing into the kiss as much as possible, even with the half foot of distance between them. A burst of emotion shot through his veins, the taste of Roy on his lips still familiar. His tongue longer to feel the other's, taste his mouth to see if anything had changed in the long absence. This kiss felt… right—especially as one that ay rekindle their relationship—because it was so similar to their first.

Really, the first kiss between Roy and Edward wasn't all that special as far as kisses go, especially when compared with the hundreds of thousands that would follow. However, it was important to Edward, because not only was it the kiss that would spark their relationship, but it was also Ed's very first kiss. Roy was Ed's first _everything—_his first crush, his first kiss, first sexual partner, first love (though he might never admit it), and first love lost. Perhaps that was the reason why Edward was so lost, confused without the first person to show him romantic love. Before Roy, he merely assumed that he didn't need a girlfriend, (or boyfriend, in this case), at the time. Really, all he thought of when it came to his life and future was getting Alphonse's body back.

However, when it came to Roy, Edward couldn't quite keep to his plan. For the longest time, the blonde would become flustered when receiving a glance from Roy Mustang's narrow onyx eyes, masking it with anger. It wasn't until he turned sixteen and return after a year of absence did he realize what those blushes and fluttering of the heart that the colonel brought about meant. He knew that he was attracted to the older, and that made it a _little _easier to communicate with him. Not only that, but when Edward returned, puberty weaning, the colonel began to send mixed signals that would eventually lead to obvious hints. For two months, the two shot hints until, finally, it happened—the kiss.

As aforementioned, it really wasn't all that special. Edward and Roy were arguing in the confines of the colonel's office. Ed leaned in a little to far forward over the other's desk, and Roy took advantage—catching Ed's lips in a soft kiss.

However, that was then and this was now. Back then, he had been so sure that that kiss would lead to something more. Now, as Roy pulled away, his eyes still closed, he showed his mixed feelings all over his face, and Edward couldn't say that he was so sure about this one. Before the raven-haired man could say anything, Edward dove into his chest, relief cooling his blood as arms wrapped around him in a loose embrace.

"Look, Roy," Ed mumbled, face buried in the soft confines of Roy's blue military jacket. "I don't care what happens, I just want to know…" he gulped, "…can I still creep into your bed at night?"

Roy paused, arms tightening around the twenty-year-old, before answering. "Of course, Edward," he murmured, resting his chin on the blonde head on his chest, "there will always be a place for you at my side when you need to sleep."

**—xx—**


End file.
